


Vaffanculo

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Ecco, quando ho scritto questa storia ieri la clip non era ancora uscita... Mi sono comunque immaginata una reazione non troppo tenera e comprensiva di Martino nei confronti di Niccolò.Perché ad un certo punto uno si rompe anche il cazzo, eh.





	Vaffanculo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo alternativo: Martino Rametta s'è rotto il cazzo.

Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.  
Gesù, la Madonna e tutti gli angeli in colonna.  
Ma cos’ha fatto per meritare tutta ‘sta merda, sentiamo?

Okay, è stato un infame con Eva.  
D’accordo, è pure un po’ colpa sua se lei e Gio non stanno più insieme, però… Porca di quella puttana.

C’aveva UNA persona con cui si sentiva a suo agio a confidarsi, ma s’è fatto mandare a fanculo. Che poi, cioè, Filippo c’ha anche ragione che essere apertamente froci come lui è un pericolo. Proprio per questo ancora non capisce la necessità di esporsi.  
Stattene a casa tua. Non sbandierare ai quattro venti chi ti scopi per poi venirti a lamentare se alla gente fa schifo e vuole prendere provvedimenti.  
Con questo non giustifica gli omofobi di merda, però è quello stesso ragionamento per cui magari una non va vestita ad una festa con una minigonna giropassera. Bisogna anche evitare di mettersi in certe situazioni, no?

Comunque. Non è questo il punto.  
Il punto è che ora non sa con chi cazzo sfogarsi, chi cazzo gli possa dire perché quel bastardo di Niccolò non riesce a far pace con il cervello.

Prima lo porta a casa sua, poi si bacia la tipa.  
Lo bacia, lo porta a casa sua e gli promette di passare le 72 ore seguenti a far gli zozzoni - no, quello non l’ha detto ma era sottinteso - e poi sparisce di punto in bianco venerdì mattina.

Non si fa sentire fino a martedì alle 8 (07:50) e pretende che lui faccia finta di niente. Siccome ha la faccia come il culo, l’infame, stenta addirittura ad intuire perché Martino ce l’abbia con lui. O perché tentenni a voler uscire con uno che cambia idea con la velocità con cui uno, di solito, si cambia le mutande.

Ma okay, possiamo anche passarci sopra se poi se ne esce con un “Voglio stare con te, tu non vuoi stare con me?” e “Ti adoreranno, i miei.”

Poi no, una cosa bella nella sua vita non può durare ed lo stronzo ci ripensa.  
“Forse le cose stanno andando troppo in fretta.”

Almeno ha l’onesta di dire che è colpa sua, ma grazie al cazzo.  
S’è esposto, ha messo a nudo una parte di sé che non aveva mai fatto vedere a nessun altro e questo è quel che ottiene da Niccolò.  
Fantastico, veramente.  
Andasse a far in culo per direttissima gli farebbe solo un enorme piacere.

No, in realtà no.  
La rabbia sta già sbollendo, i dubbi su cosa possa aver fatto per allontanarlo lo stanno già assalendo - è per via della sua famiglia disastrata? s’è per caso preso male per l’atteggiamento di Martino verso sua madre? - e l’unica soluzione per non mettersi a piangere è inveire contro il mondo intero.

Peggio di così non può andare.

**Author's Note:**

> Le ultime parole famose...


End file.
